


【汉荣】金鱼花火

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 9





	【汉荣】金鱼花火

“尹净汉老师下个月的稿子约好了吗？”  
“老师说……他想休息一段时间，去日本旅游了，手机还停机了，只能邮件联系。”  
“都说了不要和圈内人谈恋爱……他可是我们杂志最受欢迎的撰稿人，这下子下个月要开天窗了……”

坐火车到达这个不知名的日本乡下村庄的时候尹净汉才有了一点一时冲动撇家舍业逃离都市的实感。真是报应不爽，自己恃靓行凶游戏花丛什么妖魔鬼怪没见过，也有被人逼得远避他乡的一天，虽然玩伴不少男女不忌但绝不出轨是尹净汉的底线，没想到最后这条底线却变成了好不容易定下心来以结婚为目的交往的人手里的一把利剑，自己被刺得千疮百孔撑着一口气短时间迅速整理了一切飞来日本散心。到底气什么也不知道，好像也没爱那么深，大概是唾弃之前那个甘愿收起一身锋芒的自己吧。

在村里唯一的一家民宿定了一个月的房间，只因为老板是日籍韩裔，简介上说“床很舒服，提供西瓜冷饮，有室内温泉”，尹净汉撩了撩自己被晒得发烫的金发长出了一口气。新换的手机号联系人列表里只有民宿老板，在尹净汉的设想里，能在坐落在海边的偏僻村庄经营民宿的大概是一对中年夫妇，所以当扩音器里传出一个活力十足的年轻男声时他着实有些意外。

尹净汉拖着箱子慢悠悠地爬坡，老远就能在长长的坡道尽头看到一个上蹿下跳的活泼身影，交叉挥舞的双手让欢迎光临四个大字如有实质。走近了些对方似乎再也难以忍受在原地等待，大步跑过来自来熟的顺手就拉过了尹净汉的箱子，“你好呀，我是民宿老板权顺荣！”，尹净汉也下意识的笑了，这样灼人的热度好久没有感受过了，“你好，很高兴认识你，我是你一个月的房客，尹净汉”。

从门口走到房间的空当开朗小老板已经竹筒倒豆子搬把自己的大体情况抖了个底朝天，真正的老板果然如尹净汉猜想是中年夫妇，权顺荣是19岁的家中独子，父母去国外旅游，自己在家里享受高三前最后一个暑假的闲暇顺便看店。尹净汉的自由撰稿人身份收获了未成年高中生的小声惊呼和无数赞美，第一次自己做老板的权顺荣手忙脚乱的，又是抬行李又是搬被褥，走廊里只听见他光着脚跑来跑去的噔噔声，打点好一切离开后又把门推开一条缝探出小脑袋嘱咐尹净汉“先生有什么需要随时来房间找我”，笑得太灿烂了两坨脸颊肉堆起来，眼睛眯成一条小缝，太可爱了让尹净汉莫名感到了一丝幸福。

床真的很舒服，伴着虫鸣声一夜好眠，被耀眼日光弄醒的时候远远早于尹净汉的自然醒时间，“小孩在干嘛呢”一时兴起低垂着眼随便抄了一把卷发就下了楼。权顺荣正趴在客厅的榻榻米上咬着嘴唇写作业，檐下的风铃响声清脆，翘着的两只小脚晃来晃去一看就是因为做不出题而烦闷。“顺荣啊，作业很难吗”尹净汉靠在墙上懒懒调笑，权顺荣回过头小嘴瞬间就嘟了起来，“先生学韩文不知道啦，日本国文真的很难的！” “咦是吗，我是理科生来着不太懂。” “那先生教我数学好不好，作业要写不完了”。尹净汉临时起意的早起最后竟然变成了和小孩一起挤在小桌上做作业，走神的时候在想“脸颊真的好鼓，侧面看起来有弧度”。  
家庭教师只做了一会尹净汉就趴在桌子上耍懒，“顺荣我好累啊，想泡温泉”，小孩似乎觉得是不是自己太麻烦了有点不好意思地红了脸，“我这就去准备”，又噔噔噔地跑走了。

尹净汉整个人浸没在温热的水里的时候前男友、没写完的稿、狐朋狗友的消息都离他越来越远了，眼前只有能看到海的庭院和无忧无虑的19岁，久违的松弛感让他泡完回到房间倒头就睡。中午权顺荣上楼来叫他吃饭的时候敲门没人开，小孩轻手轻脚的进来，尹净汉还在睡，只有书桌上的手稿被风吹得凌乱。耐不住好奇权顺荣站在书桌前看了起来，现代都市的爱恨情仇对不谙世事的未成年来说过于复杂也过于悲伤，小孩看着看着就开始流眼泪，还要用手背不停擦不能滴到尹净汉珍贵的手稿上，憋哭憋的狠了忍不住打了个嗝，还是惊醒了床上的尹净汉。“睡太久了都到吃午饭的时间了”，尹净汉动作自然的收起手稿，转眼就缠着小孩要西瓜吃。

两个人盘腿坐在廊下吃西瓜的时候权顺荣的眼睛还是红红的，一口下去先吃掉最甜的中间，权顺荣突然提议“先生我们比赛吐西瓜子吧！”。尹净汉以前接受的提议不外乎在哪吃饭、在哪开房，这样天真的情节在28岁的记忆里过于模糊，以至于他楞了一下才点头答应，然后就真的和小孩一起鼓着腮帮子较起劲来。权顺荣眼睛亮亮两颊鼓鼓的小模样像极了仓鼠，双手捧着一瓣西瓜乖得人只想使劲揉揉他，直到一盘西瓜都剩了皮尹净汉才意犹未尽的从小孩脸上移开视线。

乡村生活很容易让人忘记时间，这样平淡的日子要是能日复一日没有尽头过下去就好了，尹净汉偶尔会和权顺荣一起去海边看日落，光着脚走在沙滩上，和小孩追着玩闹最后从背后一把抱住笑弯了腰，夕阳红得像要把过去付之一炬，仿佛从来就只有这般天真的时光。一个月接近尾声的时候迎来了村子里夏日的盛事：烟火大会，真的和日剧里演的一样，权顺荣带尹净汉换了浴衣，两个人拉着手踩着木屐走在人群里。权顺荣捞金鱼的时候尹净汉看小孩的瞳孔在红色鱼鳞反射的光线里泛出琉璃的光泽，权顺荣买糖苹果的时候尹净汉想他的嘴唇也是饱满的亮晶晶的尝起来会不会更甜，时间越流逝，景致越动人，心里的想法就越疯狂。海风和骄阳的养分实在太好，就像民宿外墙上的爬山虎，有什么在尹净汉心理野蛮生长。

权顺荣拉着尹净汉越走越远离人群，回头小声解释道“先生不喜欢人太多太嘈杂吧，我带你去我的秘密基地，在半山有一座小亭子，又安静又能看到烟火”。两个人在黑漆漆的亭子里等烟火的时候尹净汉想逗小孩说为什么只买一个糖苹果自己都没得吃，刚张开嘴夜空就被烟火点亮，声音湮没在腾空绽放的巨大背景音里，权顺荣只好做口型说自己听不到。尹净汉凑过去，微微低下头贴近，小孩表情有些愣愣的，眼底被烟火映得五彩斑斓，这次尹净汉还没开口，小孩就吻了上来。19岁还不懂什么是接吻，只知道把自己的嘴唇紧紧和尹净汉的贴在一起，睫毛不安地乱颤，糖苹果举在手里却根本没人吃。尹净汉在心里叹了口气，坐直了身子和小孩分开，小孩脸上的惶然让他觉得自己一秒的怠慢都是罪过，只好双手捧了软乎乎的脸郑重的吻下去，和19岁不同，是温柔的、28岁的吻。


End file.
